bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Mutran
| makuta_mask=Wielka | makuta_tools=Mroczne Ostrze, , , szpony, kły| makuta_status=Martwy| makuta_pron=Mu-tran| prod_number=8952| }}Mutran był Makutą centralnego obszaru Południowego Kontynentu i członkiem Bractwa Makuta. Biografia Wczesne życie Około 100 000 lat temu, Wielki Duch Mata Nui stworzył Mutrana przy pomocy basenu substancji, znanej jako Antidermis, na wyspie na południu Wszechświata Matoran. Mutran został członkiem Bractwa Makuta, organizacji mającej na celu zachowanie porządku we wszechświecie i służenie woli Wielkiego Ducha. Mutran odpowiedzialny był za stworzenie wielu ras Rahi, jedną z nich był Klakk. Krótko po ukończeniu budowy fortecy na Destralu, Mutran i Chirox, w tamtym czasie najlepsi przyjaciele, próbowali ocalić coś z nieudanego eksperymentu Rahi Spiriaha, gdy podszedł do nich Miserix, ówczesny przywódca Bractwa, i nakazał jednemu z nich udać się na Xię oraz sprawić, by Vortixx obniżyli ceny za swe towary. Ostatecznie Mutran udał się na wyspę wraz z Icaraxem i jego pomocnikiem Pridakiem. Po zakończonej sukcesem misji odeszli, Mutran jednak zapomniał wziąć ze sobą swego zwierzaczka, czującą skałę, i pozostawił ją na Xii. Ta przekształciła się później w Górę. Mutran obecny był także na spotkaniu Ligi Sześciu Królestw, wraz z Miserixem, Chiroxem, Icaraxem i Teridaxem. Podczas panowania Ligi, Mutran zaopatrywał ją w zasoby Rahi do ich armii, podobnie jak inni Makuta, choć nigdy nie wysłał Kalmahowi czegoś, co przeżyło więcej niż trzy dni. Jedną ze stworzonych przez niego ras Rahi były Szperacze Kolczaste. Po walce Teridaxa z Ligą, Mutran i Gorast zostali wysłani do fortecy Kalmaha, by posprzątać. Gdy Gorast polowała na ocalałych z armii Kalmaha, Mutran dostrzegł, że Szperacze nie tylko przetrwały, lecz budowały mapę. Po tym dniu, próbował zbadać znaczenie tej mapy, lecz nigdy mu się nie udało. Przyznawał, że obawiał się, co to mogło znaczyć. Później, Miserix nakazał Mutranowi spotkać się z Tren Kromem na jego wyspie. Gdy Mutran go odnalazł, ten wepchnął Makutę do swej jaskini i zaczął przeszukiwać jego umysł. Gdy Mutran przebudził się po spotkaniu, odkrył, że posiadał wiedzę, której Teridax potrzebował do obalenia Wielkiego Ducha. Po Wojnie Domowej Matoran na Metru Nui, Makuta zostali przydzieleni do poszczególnych regionów Wszechświata Matoran przez Miserixa. Mutran został wyznaczony do sprawowania pieczy nad centrum Południowego Kontynentu, lecz nie zwracał na niego szczególnej uwagi. Gdy Teridax zwołał spotkanie w Bractwie, on i Miserix stoczyli walkę. Większość Makuta, w tym Mutran, woleli stanąć po stronie Teridaxa, aniżeli Miserixa, przez co ten drugi został obalony. Po pozbyciu się poprzedniego przywódcy Mutran przedyskutował z Teridaxem i Chiroxem sposób, jak najlepiej zaatakować Mata Nui. Mutran i Bitil rozmawial o roli Kojola w planie Teridaxa, gdy odkryli, że nie mogli ruszać swoimi zbrojami. Po tym jak Chirox zbadał próbkę gazu, który wyciekł z pancerza Kojola, dowiedzieli się, że Makuta wyewoluowali do takiego stanu, gdzie nie czuli bólu, nie potrzebowali oddychać, jeść, czy spać. Chirox dowiedział się też, że mogli przejąć roboty, bądź pozbawione ducha ciała, po czym przejął kontrolę nad Exo-Toa, by zaskoczyć Mutrana. Zirytowany, że Chirox odkrył to przed nim, odegrał się na nim, pokazując mu Lohraka stworzonego przez niego, Rahi, którego Chirox nie był w stanie wcześniej stworzyć wedle swojego zamysłu. Krótko po tym jak Kojol przeprowadził najazd na Artakhę, dwa oddziały Rahkshi, które wzięły udział w ataku, zaginęły na odludziu Południowego Kontynentu, a gdy Mutran je znalazł, były kompletnie zniszczone. Gdy Exo-Toa, które wzięły udział w najeździe także zniknęły nocą, zdał sobie sprawę, że ktoś mścił się na atakujących Artakhę, a Kojol będzie następnym celem. Nie poinformował jednak Teridaxa o tym, jako że nigdy nie przepadał za Kojolem i ucieszyłby się, gdyby zniknął. Później jednak pożałował, iż nie wyrwał z Kojola informacji o lokalizacji Artakhi zanim ten zginął, gdyż szybko okazało się, że wszyscy inni, którzy znali położenie wyspy także zostali zabici. Nim zdrada Bractwa została ujawniona, Mutran posiadał własną drużynę Toa Hagah, którzy służyli mu za przyboczną straż. Po tym, jak Toa Norik i jego drużyna zbuntowali się przeciwko Teridaxowi, wielu Toa Hagah zginęło, choć niektórym udało się przeżyć. Nie wiadomo, co stało się z drużyną Mutrana. Krótko po tym, jak Teridax udał się na Metru Nui, by je przejąć, Chirox oskarżył Mutrana o kradzież jego pomysłu Lohraka, którego Chirox stworzył w poprzednim tysiącleciu. W trakcie ich kłótni rozpoczął się Wielki Kataklizm, który spowodował, że forteca zapadła się na nich. Wyszli z tego w większości bez szwanku - Mutran wytworzył parę pazurów, by sobie pomóc. Mutran spędził większość następnego tysiąclecia rywalizując z Chiroxem w tworzeniu Rahi, co doprowadziło do wzajemnej niechęci między dwoma Makuta. Karda Nui thumb|150px|right|Mutran i Vican w Karda Nui Tysiąc lat po Wielkim Kataklizmie, Mutran i Tridax wytworzyli Pijawki Cienia. By je przetestować, Mutran udał się do wioski w poszukiwaniu Matoran jako królików doświadczalnych. Znalazł Vicana, którego przemienił w Matoranina Cienia i uczynił swym asystentem. Później, w swoim laboratorium był świadkiem jak Vultraz zostaje wrzucony do środka przez Gorast, która ukarała go za zachowanie pewnej informacji dla siebie. Po tym jak Gorast dowiedziała się od Vultraza o lokalizacji Karda Nui, poinformowała o tym Teridaxa, który przebywał wtedy w Otchłani. Dowiadując się o tym nakazał grupie uderzeniowej najechać Karda Nui. Mutran był członkiem siły uderzeniowej, wraz z Antrozem, Kriką, Vamprahem, Chiroxem, Gorast i Bitilem. Po wejściu do Karda Nui Mutran i Vican zbudowali ul, w którym tworzyli pijawki cienia. Mutran zajmował się tworzeniem coraz to większej ilości pijawek i zabawą ze zmianą wyglądu przemienionych Matoran, podczas gdy jego asystent terroryzował pozostałych Av-Matoran. W Karda Nui zaczął pisać historię o sobie i Bractwu Makuta. Krótko po skończeniu kronik, dostrzegł błysk światła na zewnątrz, spowodowany przez Matoro, który użył Igniki, lecz zignorował to, unikając oślepienia, które dopadło Chiroxa, Antroza i Vampraha. Jakiś czas później Mutran kazał Vicanowi wyrzucić nieudany eksperyment za okno i pracował nad trzecią kadzią eksperymentalnych Pijawek Cienia, które miały być odporniejsze na światło, gdy przeszkodził mu Vamprah. Udał się po tym do głównej komnaty, gdzie Antroz nakazał jemu i Chiroxowi stworzyć stwora dla Vicana do jazdy, dzięki któremu miał przyzwać Makutę Icaraxa do Karda Nui. Mutran próbował stworzyć taką kreaturę, lecz Chirox skrytykował jego działania i zwyczajnie wrzucił Matoranina Cienia do kadzi z wciąż tworzącym się Rahi, kreując groteskowe połączenie obu. Choć Mutran protestował, Antroz uznał stwora za sukces. Gdy Toa Nuva odkryli lokalizację ulu Pijawek Cienia, Mutran próbował odpędzić intruzów przez zesłanie na Lewę, Pohatu, Tanmę i Photoka wizji, w których ul wydawał się być łańcuchem długich tuneli, a Toa Ignika przerażającym potworem. Mutran zmierzył się potem z Kopaką i Solekiem. Podczas walki powalił Soleka, po czym kontynuował walkę z Kopaką, mieszając mu w głowie swymi mocami, powodując, że Toa zaczął wątpić i bać się swych własnych mocy Lodu. Makuta zwiększył swój atak mentalny, aż Toa padł na ziemię. Po kilku drwinach, Makuta przygotował się, by wystrzelić błyskawicę Cienia w celu wykończenia Toa, lecz wtem Solek wbiegł przed Toa i wytworzył tarczę Światła, odbijając atak. Kopaka, który, jak się okazało, sfingował swe pokonanie, wstał szybko i uwięził Makutę w lodzie i śniegu. Jednakże, w ulu pojawili się pozostali Makuta i szybko pokonali Toa oraz Matoran. Mutran i Antroz próbowali potem zmienić porwanego Lewę w Toa Nuva Cienia. Jednakże, Pohatu udało się ocalić Toa Powietrza i innych, a także zniszczyć Ul Pijawek Cienia przy użyciu swej Kakamy Nuva. Rozwścieczony zniszczeniem jego tworów, Mutran obwinił Kiropa za doprowadzenie Toa do ulu i chciał go ukarać, lecz Antroz go powstrzymał. right|thumb|150px|Mutran na bagnach Icarax pojawił się krótko po tym i cała piątka Makuta zaatakowała ostatnią wioskę Av-Matoran, wierząc, że to tam skryli się Toa i Matoranie. Ku ich zdziwieniu, wioska była pusta, a Toa i towarzyszący im Matoranie udali się do jaskini Makuta i odzyskali Kamienny Klucz. Gdy zdali sobie z tego sprawę, Makuta ruszyli do walki z Toa. Podczas starcia Mutran uwolnił ogromny podmuch Cienia, po czym nakazał pozostałym wycofać się na Bagno Sekretów. Gdy sam się wycofywał, Toa otoczyli go i zmusili do powiedzenia, gdzie kierowali się inni Makuta. left|thumb|150px|Śmierć Mutrana Po zejściu na bagna i dołączeniu do walki, Mutran założył nowe laboratorium na odosobnionej wyspie na bagnach. Gdy stworzył Klakka, Vican wykazał zainteresowaniem jego dziełem, wiec Makuta pokazał je Matoraninowi. Gdy Klakk uciekł, zaatakował Vicana i przemienił go z powrotem w Le-Matoranina. Nieświadom tego, Mutran wysłał Vicana za Rahi. Gdy Antroz uciekł z Jetraxa T6, przeteleportował się do Mutrana i nakazał mu znaleźć dla niego Radiaka, a następnie wspomóc Gorast i Vampraha w ataku na Icaraxa, który zdradził ich i niszczył Codrex. Gdy Mutran przybył na miejsce walki, Gorast nakazała mu wysłać mentalny szum do umysłu Icaraxa, by go rozproszyć. Oszukawszy Icaraxa, Gorast i Vamprah zabili Makutę, zakłócając jego moc teleportacji i roztrzaskując go strumieniem energii. Jakiś czas później Toa Nuva zdołali przebudzić Wielkiego Ducha, co wyzwoliło na Karda Nui Burze Energii. Mutran spróbował zbadać burzę na jej krańcach i myślał, że znalazł sposób, by ją kontrolować, lecz wtedy został natychmiastowo spalony przez piorun. Cechy i umiejętności Mutran był uzdolnionym naukowcem, odpowiedzialnym za stworzenie wielu gatunków Rahi, takich jak Klakk, Szperacz Kolczasty, czy późniejsza wersja Lohraka. Mutran specjalizował się w mutacjach, które przynosiły ogromne zniszczenie. Chirox, również specjalista od mutacji, uważał jego pracę za miałką, co było jednym z powodów ich rywalizacji. Praca Mutrana uczyniła go ekscentrycznym na granicy szaleństwa, a jego kondycja pogorszyła się po spotkaniu z Tren Kromem. Dzięki niemu Mutran zdobył ogromny zasób wiedzy odnośnie funkcjonowania Wszechświata Matoran - wiedza ta pozwoliła rozpocząc plan Teridaxa. Jak inni Makuta, Mutran posiadał władzę nad żywiołem Cienia oraz mógł tworzyć Kraata i wykorzystywać ich 42 moce. Maska i bronie Mutran nosił Kanohi Shelek, która pozwalała mu uczynić cel głuchym i niemym na pewien okres czasu. Podczas inwazji na Karda Nui dzierżył Mroczną Włócznię i Mroczne Ostrze oraz nosił kapsułę Tridax. Statystyki BIONICLE.com Informacje o zestawie right|thumb|120px|Zestaw Mutrana Mutran został wydany w kwietniu 2008 roku jako ekskluzywny duży zestaw, wraz z Matoraninem Cienia, Vicanem. Całościowo zestaw zawierał 90 części, lecz do budowy Mutrana przeznaczono jedynie 69 elementów. Wciśnięcie przycisku na plecach Mutrana wypuszczało Kapsułę Tridax i uwalniało Pijawki Cienia, zawarte w zestawie. Cytaty Ciekawostki * Mutran był ulubionym Phantoka Grega Farshteya do pisania. *Pierwotnie, Mutran miał nosić Kanohi Artidax, Maskę Mutacji. Jednakże, pomysł został odrzucony, gdy Greg Farshtey zauważył, że maska zestawu jest w kształcie Shelek. Nazwa została więc użyta dla wyspy, gdzie przetrzymywany był Miserix, a sama moc Kanohi została przypisana masce Miserixa. Pojawienia Zobacz też *Galeria: Makuta Linki zewnętrzne *Instrukcja Budowy Mutrana na LEGO.com Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Makuta Kategoria:Cień Kategoria:Bractwo Makuta Kategoria:Generacja 1